Study Night
by scullcandy
Summary: Sadie, oh, Sadie. She wears herself to the bone and Walt/Anubis have to fix it. suckish summary. good story.


S

A

D

I

E

I groaned and put my head on the desk. Two straight days of studying and I still didn't get it. Even with Carter trying to explain it to me several times, I still didn't have the slightest idea how to find the stupid X, nor did I know _Y_ I was looking for it.

"Having trouble?" a sympathetic voice said from behind me.

I jumped and spun my chair around. Walt was towering over me, looking down with concern at me. He looked lovely, dressed for bed. He was wearing pajama pants and that was about it. I had to strain my eyes to keep them on his face. I knew he'd probably come in to check on my before turning in, but despite how delicious he looked, I scowled, tired and irritable. I didn't want his affection at the moment. I wanted to know how the hell to do this properly so I wouldn't flunk the bloody test in the morning.

Walt/Anubis frowned at me, sensing my aggravation. I almost apologized, it's not like they had even said anything wrong yet. I was just cranky and stressed and staying up 48 hours straight wasn't agreeing well with me.

"Sadie," he said gently, taking a cautious step towards me. I thought it a bit brave, really; he knew I was in no mood to put up with anybody. "Sades, do you want help? I've had the class before, I could try-"

"No!" I snapped. I wrung my hands in frustration. "Carter already tried to explain this bloody mess to me! It's hopeless! _I'm_ hopeless and I don't want to snap at you _so just go away_!"

Walt frowned. In the Duat, I could see Anubis, infuriating and ever-so-calm, raising one perfect eyebrow at me, completely unimpressed with my outburst. I wanted to strangle them both.

"Sadie, I'm sure you just need a break," Walt tried. "You look _exhausted_."

I buried my face in my hands. It was all too much! I'd been studying for a full 48 hours and I was no closer to understanding this than I was to finding the lost empires! Stress, exhaustion, hunger, they all pressed down on my and I broke. To my mortification, I started to sob.

"I'm hopeless," I cried.

Walt/Anubis, of course, did not take kindly to me crying. They swept my up bridal style and carted me over to the bed, fervently trying to pacify me. I wept into their chest and ranted in a broken tone about how I was never going to get this rubbish memorized.

Eventually, after half an hour, I cried myself out. I sniffled and wiped my tears away, clinging to the boys. They held me tight, as if they were trying to hold me together themselves.

"'m done now,' I mumbled in embarrassment.

"You've been up too long," they scolded in unison, their voices melding together. "No food and no sleep are _not_ good for you."

I nodded, too spent to disagree with them.

"Could you-" I paused, thinking quickly. "Bring me some food? I'll sleep if you bring me a snack," I wheedled, hoping to bate them into leaving for a moment.

They nodded and kissed my forehead. I wriggled off their lap and they left for the patio to get me something edible. I slid off the bed once I was sure they were gone.

"Surely a few more moments and I can get this," I muttered stubbornly.

W

L

T

I held the plate of food in my hand and twisted the doorknob with the other.

 _Sadie's worn herself to the bone,_ Anubis fretted again. I wanted to strangle him. I _knew_ this and I didn't want a repeat of the information every five minutes.

 _I know and-Sadie!_

Sadie had obviously tried to cram a little more studying in. She was curled in her chair, head on her book, fast asleep. I sighed and set her food down.

"Alright my little insomniac, c'mon," I murmured. I bent down and picked her up out of her chair. She mumbled something incoherent as I scooped her up. I held her tightly, her head to my shoulder and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Sadie, what am I going to do with you?" I scolded. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her small frame. She shifted and burrowed down into the covers until only the top of her head was showing.

 _She's lucky she's cute,_ Anubis grumbled.

 _Yeah,_ I agreed. I kicked off my shoes and laid down next to her. She squirmed, curling into me. I took some of the covers and Sadie cuddled up with me.

 _Yeah, she is cute,_ I agreed.

S

A

D

I

E

I ran, grinning like wild, the paper in my hands. I knocked on Walt's door in a rush, bouncing up and down.

He answered, looking half awake.

"Hey babe, what-"

"I did it! I did it!" I sang, still bouncing. I thrust the paper at him, beaming happily. He looked at it and a grin spread across his face.

"Good job, Sadie," he praised. He kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. "I told you that you just needed rest."

I beamed and threw my arms around him. When I pulled away I looked at the paper, still smiling.

100


End file.
